Athletic support devices are frequently used by bowlers for added comfort or control of the ball. Such devices may control the delivery of the ball by controlling, for example, the manner in which the ball is cradled in the bowler's hand, or the manner in which the ball is released. Further, these devices may provide support to the hand and/or wrist to control the movement of the hand, wrist, and forearm to prevent movements such as "breaking."
A number of styles of support devices exist, which provide various desirable features, including gloves, splints, and wraps, which may likewise incorporate rigid splints. Gloves, for example, may include "tacky fingers" that have a higher coefficient of friction and provide the bowler with added control of the ball at release. Gloves may also provide added comfort to the bowler.
Splint-type devices and wraps that include rigid splints are generally used to limit the movement of the hand, wrist, and forearm. Splints are generally strapped to the hand and wrist, while wraps are generally wrapped around the wrist and/or hand and secured by straps, adherent materials such as Velcro.TM., or the like. Splints and wraps may extend along the wrist and beside a portion of or the complete length of the hand.
While assisting the bowler by providing added support and limiting relative movement, these devices also have a number of disadvantages. For example, splints and wraps generally require various adjustments to ensure a proper fit to the bowler's hand and wrist. Moreover, as they are generally firmly strapped to the wrist and hand to partially immobilize the hand and to minimize relative movement between the wrist and forearm, splints and wraps can be quite uncomfortable. Thus, such devices can be particularly cumbersome and uncomfortable when the bowler is resting, as between frames. Further, because the device may be cumbersome and difficult to properly place on the hand, the bowler may be hesitant to remove or even loosen the device when resting. While gloves may be more comfortable, they do not provide the support or level of immobilization of splints or wraps.
Additionally, while such bowling aids are available in various sizes, they generally do not provide an optimal fit and are not easily adjusted to different bowlers. Likewise, such devices are not readily adjustable to provide a different feel or form for consecutive ball deliveries.